


Red Hairpin In My Heart

by sexscheme



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fanboy! Wooseok, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Punk! Yuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexscheme/pseuds/sexscheme
Summary: questions and comments are always appreciated :)





	Red Hairpin In My Heart

Yuto is getting ready for his gig tonight when his drummer, Yanan, walks into the waiting room backstage. As usual, he’s a little late, but Yuto has learned to deal with his aloof attitude. The rest of his band members go to get the rest of the stage set up with their instruments. Shinwon is chasing after Hongseok while Changgu waits for Yanan outside the waiting room. 

“Do you think we’ll see him again tonight?” asks Yanan.  
“I don’t know,” Yuto responds, dejectedly.

A week ago Yuto had performed at a club as a favor to a friend when he first saw him. This really tall guy with dark hair was near the front of the stage, and the only reason why he caught Yuto’s attention was because of the red hair pins he was wearing. It was so odd and out-of-place that Yuto couldn’t help but wonder about this kid at the concert. He eventually forgot about it once the performance was over, but he saw the same guy again at their most recent gig two days ago. Yuto didn’t think weirdly of it because it was obvious this kid was a fan (he was wearing the band’s t-shirt), but at the same time Yuto found himself looking for this dude in the crowd during the entire time they were performing. He found him every time he looked because the red hair pins stood out so much. Yuto didn’t want to admit it, but when he told the rest of his band about the tall kid he noticed it was obvious that he was starting to develop an insatiable curiosity for this boy. Yuto has never been direct with his thoughts or feelings, so finding one of their fans to be enticing was unexpected to say the least. 

Yuto’s recollection of the past few days is interrupted when Yanan speaks to him again.

“Hey are you ok?” 

Yanan looks a little concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Yuto gives Yanan a small reassuring smile. He hadn’t realized that he might have been making a weird face while remembering. Before more questions could be asked, Yuto gets up and leaves the waiting room to go help the others finish setting up the stage. Yanan and Changgu follow right behind him. After getting everything ready, they rehearse a couple of times before the real show happens. As the time goes by, Yuto and his band members change into their stage outfits and fix themselves up with makeup and hair styling before the small venue opens up for fans to enter. 

Once the mini concert begins, Yuto is in his zone, rapping and singing in his low baritone voice. The fans are cheering so loudly and enthusiastically that he can’t help but get more excited with each song they play. After playing three songs, they formally introduce themselves. When Yanan’s turn comes, he makes a point of teasing Yuto in front of the crowd about a cute boy who caught his attention. The other band members start “oohing” with a mischievous look on their faces while the fans start yelling like crazy. 

“Alright, alright that’s enough out of you.” Yuto says while looking back and pointing at Yanan. 

Everyone laughs while Yuto tries to make Yanan’s remark seem like a joke. After the crowd calms down, Yuto brings the hype again when he riles up the crowd by announcing that the next song they will perform is from their next album, which will come out soon. The rest of the concert goes without a hitch but Yuto is too aware of the fact that tall boy was /not/ here tonight. After Yanan reminded him with his teasing, Yuto had been on the lookout for him, but he never showed up. Yuto feels a little off and disappointed that tall boy didn’t come. 

Eventually, the concert ends and Yuto thanks the fans for coming out and supporting them. They head back stage while the fans continue to shout “Encore!” to cool down a bit and drink water. After a couple minutes, they head back out to the stage again to play their most popular song one last time. Yuto looks up before Yanan cues the others with his drumsticks and that’s when he sees tall boy. He saw him barging into the venue and getting stuck at the back of the crowd. His face is a little flushed as if he came here running and he can’t stop staring helplessly at Yuto on the stage. Yuto suddenly feels elated when he sees those familiar red hair pins in the patch of darkness in front of him. He can tell that the boy is upset for basically missing the whole mini concert, but that gave Yuto all the reason to make this last performance his best one yet. He kept deliberate eye contact with the tall boy throughout the whole song, even pointing straight at him a few times when the lyrics were referring to “you.” 

As the song plays, Yuto can see the boy’s face light up. He’s smiling and rocking out all by himself in the back, and Yuto can’t help but smile to himself while singing. Although, it ends up looking like a smirk, so the girls in the crowd go wild, which makes Yuto boost with confidence and he slowly starts walking around the stage interacting (read: flirting) with fans in the front. He still looks for the red hair pins in the back to see the tall boy, but this time he almost stumbles on the lyrics cause he can see the boy blushing, trying to hide his smile with his hands.

If you asked Yuto why he did it, he wouldn’t have an answer. He finds himself jumping off the stage, mic in hand walking towards tall boy. Security has a fit trying to simultaneously keep Yuto safe from the moving crowd and letting Yuto go freely to wherever he’s going. He stops in front of the tall boy with just the arms of the security guards as the border between them and finishes the last few lines of the song while winking at him. With the spotlight on Yuto and the tall boy, Yuto can now clearly see what his face looks like and Yuto is definitely not let down. He has pale skin, soft colored lips, jet black hair and big, round doe eyes. He’s also surprisingly taller than Yuto, by an inch or two. For some reason, Yuto couldn’t help but notice how it suddenly smelled like vanilla and strawberries.

The song officially ends with Yanan belting out the last beats of a prolonged drum solo and yells “Goodnight!” to the crowd. Yuto finally zones back into reality with that and comes running back onto the stage for their final goodbyes. With the concert finished, the band goes into the waiting room with their respective instruments except Yanan. They all sit down and rest on the couches while the stage/tech crew clear the stage of equipment. Shinwon is silently picking at his bass while Hongseok puts his guitar away. They’re all cheering when their manager, Changgu, walks in with congratulatory drinks after successfully completing almost a full week of schedules. 

After enjoying the drinks and packing everything up, Changgu drives the band in their van to his friend’s place where they were promised a place to sleep for the night for free. After all, being in college and in a band was not the most financially stable position to be in. Once they got to the home, they greeted Changgu’s friend, Jinho, who also had friends of his own over as well. Yuto introduced his band members and everyone was getting along well. They ordered pizza, fried chicken, and beer for delivery and spent the night chatting with each other. It was nearing two in the morning when everyone started slowing down and getting tired. Sleeping arrangements were made within seconds and Yuto went off to sleep in the room at the end of the hall like Jinho had told him. Yuto temporarily forgot about the cute tall boy with red hair pins since he was so caught up in the moment with his friends, but once he laid his head on that pillow, the memories of tonight (well, technically last night now) came flowing back into his mind. He was starting to wonder why he couldn’t stop thinking about this cute fanboy. Before losing all consciousness to sleep, Yuto wondered why this pillow smelled like vanilla and strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> questions and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
